


winter_red

by murch_murch



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Eventual Romance, F/F, Light Angst, Non-chronological narration, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murch_murch/pseuds/murch_murch
Summary: неру протянула юрине свою руку





	winter_red

Неру тихонько шепнула, что все будет хорошо, а Юрина в ту же самую секунду ясно поняла – если и будет, то все равно не так. 

 

Это могло быть в нежном и ранимом облике Неру, в ее приоткрытом рте, который целовал Юрину вот только-только, когда они, переплетя ладони, вырвались из душного зала: на щеках Неру задержался отблеск красного неона, ее мягкие губы раскрылись алеющим цветком, огромные трогательные глаза смотрели на Юрину прямо и вовнутрь, – и Юрина, ослепленная и оглушенная, стиснула плечо Неру свободной рукой и с ощущением необратимости подалась вперед. Помадный след остался немного над губой, немного – неловким мазком в уголке рта; Юрина, смежив веки, потеряно целовала лицо Неру, а, настигнув горячий рот, приникла мимолетно и, словно испугавшись, разорвала поцелуй, качнулась на каблуках и оттерла плечом бетонную стену.

 

Неру ловила весь свет, впитывала его лицом и голой кожей, казалась еще одной случайной клубной девушкой, которые всегда обитали перед диджейским пультом и едва двигались под музыку, удерживая и равновесие на высоких шпильках, и бокал с эффектным коктейлем. Это было не так, конечно, все спутало новое освещение, ложное ощущение алкоголя в горле, возможно, сама Юрина была виновата, поддавшись случайному чувству. Она смотрела на Неру из-под челки, немного спрятав взгляд, но не совсем – они держали зрительный контакт, как могли бы пересечься взглядами в фильме, в «Ханзаве Наоки» или в «Городе грехов» - Юрина могла это выдумать за секунду. Ей нравилось фантазировать, делать все более красочным, чем уже. 

 

И красный рот Неру был на вид и на вкус коктейльной вишней, сочащейся сахарным соком. Юрина нашла ладонью опору, толкнулась от стены, не отрывая руки, и оказалась перед изящным лицом Неру – в расстоянии одного на двоих дыхания. Следующего поцелуя не случилось.

 

Его предвкушение оказалось слаще; и почти до дрожи.

 

Тогда Неру на выдохе выпустила свое «будет хорошо» из груди, вытолкнула из горла, изо рта; фраза повисла между ними, отдавая лживостью и враньем. Неру прямоугольно улыбалась, Юрина опустила ресницы, не зная совсем что стоит сделать и сказать, если они начали знакомство так. Челка заслонила от нее такой живой и яркий мир; только на корне языка остался приторный вкус.

 

/

 

Неру была чужой девушкой, если откровенно, то девушкой брата; он обнимал ее за плечи, Неру мило смотрела на него снизу вверх, друзья поздравляли, а Юрина в тот момент выпутывалась из рук Мию, в которых были красная помада и невидимки. Они столкнулись у бара, у Юрины пролилось немного безалкогольной пинаколады, запахло кокосом и ананасом – так же тропически, тем же вкусом, что был у хауса, который крутил диджей, – Неру поправила съехавшую бретельку платья и представилась:

 

– Я девушка Шинтаро, Нагахама Неру.

 

Юрина потрогала небольшое пятнышко от коктейля на рукаве и подняла взгляд. Щадить Неру было неинтересно хотя бы потому, что обычно брат выбирал себе в подружки каких-то недалеких сук.

 

– Какая по-счету?

 

Но Неру только улыбнулась, как мог бы улыбнуться ей Шинтаро, когда Юрина говорила глупости, сама о том не подозревая.

 

– Первая из тех, что пришла сюда не ради него.

 

И сказала еще:

 

– На самом деле мы уже виделись.

 

И еще:

 

– Ты была очень красивой, когда на турнире в финал забросила решающий мяч.

 

И последнее:

 

– Тогда я почти влюбилась в тебя.

 

Совсем уж бесчестно, не позволяя Юрине хоть как-то разумно ответить – даже не похоже на признание, а.. На что? Между ними был коктейльный бокал с потонувшей сахарной вишней, немного – воздуха, много – дыма вейпа, Неру упиралась локтями в поверхность стойки и не сводила с Юрины больших глаз. В ее черных зрачках Юрина видела свое отражение, уже свои глаза – тоже распахнутые и потемневшие. Она облизнула сухие губы, ощутив языком непривычный вкус чужой помады, а не своего фруктового блеска.

 

Юрине стоило сказать что-то незначительное, что дало бы им возможность отодвинуться друг от друга, что-то вроде: _спасибо, это очень мило с твоей стороны_ , – но Юрина иногда действовала опрометчиво, ведомая незнакомым чувством извне, совсем не принадлежащим ей. Тем, что однажды толкнуло ее решиться на трехочковый в безнадежной ситуации. Возможно, сейчас тоже истекало дополнительное время и Юрине нужно было совершить бросок. Она выпустила бокал из рук и взялась ладонью за край стойки, будто бы готовая в следующее мгновение оттолкнуться от нее, чтобы метнуться в задымленную темноту зала – дальше от освещенного бара.

 

– Докажи, – вырвалось из Юрины, а Неру дала ей на это свою руку – доверчиво раскрытой ладонью вверх.

 

/

 

В холодном закутке тамбура они столкнулись локтями и коленями, оказались притиснуты друг к другу. Оранжевый свет, расходящийся от дешевого стеклянного плафона, омывал голые плечи Неру, ее шею, ключицы, стекал на грудь, цепляясь за прямоугольный вырез, красный лиф, немного натянувшийся на груди. Юрина смотрела прямо туда – на гладкую кожу, кромку платья, думая, а носила ли Неру белье. И – если да, – то каким бы оно могло быть, а – если нет, – то это совершенно неприлично и определенно интересно.

 

Стукнула дверь – кто-то вывалился из зала и покатился ниже по лестнице в окружении звуков и запахов. На Юрину дунуло теплом, косой зеленый люминесцент плеснул на одежду – и померк, как только дверь полностью затворилась. 

 

Неру зябко повела плечами, обхватила себя руками. Снаружи стоял конец декабря, вечеринка шумела по случаю близящегося рождества, а Неру была одета не по сезону, как Юрина находилась здесь – не по возрасту. Но при входе были друзья Шинтаро, для которых она в какой-то момент перестала быть ребенком, а один из них целовал ее, когда они компанией ездили летом к морю. И Юрина потянулась к Неру и накрыла ее замерзшие руки своими теплыми. Это было разрушительно. Как поцелуй на берегу с лучшим другом брата, после которого были ночь и утро, и песок в кедах, и больше ничего, и Юрина тогда существовала в своих четырнадцати всего месяц. Сейчас она доросла до пятнадцати, но дальше все еще оставалось – ничего, пляж стал тамбуром, а Неру. Она, казалось, что-то сказала – едва, еле слышно, немного навалившись на Юрину и коснувшись губами ее уха. Юрина не разобрала слов, но нашла в себе смелости предложить:

 

– Хочешь уйти?

 

Она бы никогда не предложила такого кому-то хоть немного знакомому ей. Юрину скрутил изнутри чудовищный, всеобъемлющий страх, такой, который жил всегда глубоко в ней, но не давал о себе знать; а тут он разлился в желудке, словно выплеснувшись из полного графина. Юрина почти стыдилась того, что не могла до конца признать, что нечаянная близость с Неру пугала ее, но и в тот же момент привлекала, как могла притягивать к себе закрытая комната. 

 

В другой момент, в другой день Юрина бы предположила, что это могло быть странное проявление любви. Она ничего не понимала в ней, не различая романтические чувства от дружественных и семейных, рассуждая обо всем, как о любви в ее чистом и Нерушимом понятии. Юрина никогда не говорила об этом с кем-то, оставляя мысли при себе, но сейчас она могла бы сказать все вслух. Может, в этом дымном оранжево-алом тамбуре Неру вписывалась в нынешний мир Юрины лучше всех.

 

– Хочешь? – еще раз спросила Юрина.

 

И Неру захотела.

 

/

 

Нагоя расцветала огнями высоток и неоновыми лайтбордами; красная подсветка от вывески лав-отеля кралась в окно, оттеняя белый пластиковый подоконник бледным розовым. Пальто скользнуло с плеч в ноги и осталось где-то на пороге черным комом – Юрина не обратила внимания, подойдя к окну и посмотрев вниз. Со второго этажа было видно лишь здание напротив – аналогичный отель. 

 

Они попали куда-то не туда, но автобусы до аичи прекратили ходить четыре часа назад, и никто не вспоминал о них то время, пока они бродили по ночному городу. Один раз Неру поцеловала Юрину посреди проспекта, повернувшись к ней на ходу и взяв ее лицо в свои ладони. Улица была пустой, не считая машин на проезжей части, но Юрина все равно смутилась и отступила, цокнув каблуками по тротуару. Распахнутая дубленка Неру съехала, обнажив плечи, показав широкие красные бретельки. Неру была как-то бесстыдно раскрыта, даже ее рот – горячий, со съеденной поцелуями помадой. Юрина гадала мысленно: была ли она вчера приличной, а сегодня все вдруг пошло крахом, или это зрело в ней давно, существовало всегда. 

 

Небо, дорога, улица – все исказилось до неузнаваемости в мутном желтом всполохе. Встречный ветер раздувал пальто Юрины; она сводила полы одной рукой у груди, пальцами другой чуть касаясь ладони Неру рядом. Было и холодно, и жарко, и (будто надвигалась буря).

 

(Малиновыми огнями указателей по обе стороны от них)

 

Неру улыбнулась едва-едва, лишь чуть заметно. Она сбросила дубленку поверх пальто Юрины, присела на край застеленной постели и привычно тихо сказала: _не беспокойся_ , – но это прозвучало более пошло, чем все, что предполагалось дальше, потому что под успокоением она понимала шуршащую упаковку презерватива и косметическое масло для рук, которые достала из внутреннего кармашка сумки. Словно это всегда было при ней, под рукой. Юрине стало стыдно и противно от этого, от того, что она почти ясно представила на месте Неру – Шинтаро, на своем – Неру, и как брат мило улыбался и обещал, что у него все под контролем.

 

Щеки и шею Юрины съел жар.

 

От приоткрытого окна тянуло холодом, ночь черной пастью дышала в спину. Неру, разувшись, тяжело и медленно ступила на пол, мягкий ковер под ее ногами заглушил звук шагов, но Юрина почти почувствовала ступнями шорох густого ворса. И это был и звук спящего города, и покорение всего сущего, и бесславный финал Юрины; как в школьном спортивном зале после позорного финала: ей больно кинули по ногам баскетбольным мячом, и она упала, стукнувшись голыми коленками о пол. Тогда еще все было неявно, невнятно, но уже формировалось, чтобы окрепнуть в будущем. Неру была бесшумной, и опасной, и похожей на смущающую фантазию Юрины, и от ее темного взгляда колени подкашивались не хуже, чем от мяча.

 

Платье не было узким, но плотная ткань позволила лишь немного скатать подол. Юрина согнула колени – платье разошлось снова, на цветном нейлоне остались заломы. Их не было видно, но Юрина знала, что они точно там. Это было так же очевидно, как присутствие Неру в комнате и ее намерения на ночь. Не поднимая головы Юрина поскребла бедро через ткань. Платье было дорогим. Оно не очень нравилось Юрине, потому что она не любила яркие вещи, предпочитая что-то однотонное, но мать хотела, чтобы она одевалась хорошо и была не хуже остальных. Вещи, рекламируемых в модных журналах, занимали все новые полки и плечики в шкафу, отношения в классе – все больше портились, и никакая красивая одежда не помогала их наладить. 

 

Неру положила ладонь Юрине не коленку и скользнула ей ниже – под подобранный подол. Юрина не свела ног, а Неру снова улыбнулась.

 

– Чулки, – она просунула палец за резинку и тут же убрала его; резинка неприятно щелкнула по коже, Юрина поморщилась. – Не слишком ли по-взрослому? – наверное, нельзя было улыбнуться слащавее. – Но очень мило.

 

Взгляд Неру был пытливым. Юрина не понимала зачем все это случилось, все еще прокручивала непонятное признание в голове, потому что было бы слишком глупо поверить, что Неру с ней до конца честна. Или она хотела как-то досадить Шинтаро, или ее кто-то подговорил – вариантов столько, что Юрина могла бы размышлять над ними несколько дней. Но этих дней у нее не было, бедро Неру уже прижималось к ее, руки были под платьем, но лишь приятно и успокаивающе касались ног, и Юрина не хотела сейчас отстраняться, даже если это был всего лишь розыгрыш.

 

Возможно, это было непоправимо. Юрина пошевелила плечами, словно пытаясь сбросить лишние мысли, но проще не стало. И она посмотрела Неру прямо в глаза, но то, что она почувствовало было не облегчением, а вновь разрослось страхом. Юрина видела за Неру слишком много, не того и ненужного. Неру поймала ее за подбородок, когда Юрина дернулась, готовая отвернуться.

 

Ее голос был нежным и мягким, – как она сама целиком, – но слова почти заставили Юрину покраснеть:

 

– Ты просто прелесть.

 

В уголке губ у нее все еще розовел след от тех неловких поцелуев Юрины, которые, казалось, была давно и неправдой, словно не сегодня, а несколько недель назад и не с ними.

 

Юрина перехватила руку Неру и прижалась губами к центру ладони. Она закрыла глаза, потому что это было немного неловко, но больше чем неловко – это просто хотелось сделать.

 

Что-то было очевидным, что-то – нет, красная подсветка – как и в клубе – делала из Неру кого-то нереального, немножко не человека, а, может быть, Нарусе Рё, которым Юрина была очарована еще несколько месяцев после окончания сериала. Ей было восемь, она понимала, что по-другому не могло закончиться, но все равно испытывала нечто похожее на сожаление, и разочарование, и тоску. Неру не должна была это воскрешать, но Юрина чувствовала себя сейчас, как семь лет назад, и ждала, что утро настигнет ее последним эпизодом. Было чуть-чуть смешно, чуть-чуть грустно. Самым нелепым из этого, возможно, оставалось то, что Юрину никто не тянул за язык сегодня, а давно – никто насилу не усаживал смотреть телевизор. Всегда была лишь она.

 

Наверное, мать пришла бы в ужас, если бы узнала, что Неру не носила лифчик; а Юрина гладила ее грудь поверх тонкой ткани платья и теперь точно знала, что под ней нет ничего, кроме чистого голого тела, и это было странно и не тем, чем следовало бы заниматься, но все равно лучше альтернативы просить кого-нибудь из друзей брата подбросить ее до дома. 

 

Неру была мягкой с головы до ног, и, если бы Юрина могла, то она бы вся целиком зарылась в нее. Юрина никогда не выглядела уязвимой, даже побитой оставаясь неприступной, а Неру была такой в номере лав-отеля, со спущенными бретельками и спутавшимися волосами. И, подумала Юрина, на самом деле она была такой все время. Один вечер был маленьким сроком для таких заявлений, но Юрина не могла избавиться от этого чувства. 

 

Они молчали, между ними была их дорогая одежда, поверх них – алый морок ламп, запрятанных за панели; ладонь Неру – неприлично далеко под платьем, настолько, что будь на месте Юрины кто-нибудь порядочный, то уже бы сдвинул ноги. Юрина не находила в себе приличия. 

 

А Неру – раскрасневшаяся и немного растрепанная – прислонилось лбом ко лбу Юрины и зачем-то сказала:

 

– Ты ведь девственница.

 

Словно это имело сейчас хоть какое-то значение. Юрина смотрела из-за подвитой челки и немного тяжело, она знала, что ее взгляд был малоприятен, но ответила на незаданный вопрос легко и односложно:

 

– Да.

 

– Ты понимаешь, что первый раз обычно не очень? – в голосе Неру звучала озабоченность, и, словно ее немного смущало это произносить, но не спросить она не могла.

 

Юрине, если откровенно, было неважно. И она так и сказала:

 

– Думаю, мне без разницы. 

 

И так и было. Это не было бедой или сложностью. Девственность не казалась такой проблемой, которую из нее обычно раздували. Юрина хотела рассказать насколько ей плевать на боль, потому что в ее жизни уже были вещи похуже. И она шепнула это Неру в губы:

 

– Если тебе так надо, то можешь вставить в меня свои пальцы. Хоть сколько. И делать что хочешь. И что тебе нравится, – в животе Юрины будто скрутился в клубок огнедышащий дракон, но она добавила последнее: – Этого я не боюсь. 

 

Неру неопределенно моргнула, а Юрина опустила голову.

 

Юрина считала, что не подходила всему вокруг, не казалась себе той, кого можно было уложить на розовое покрывало и любить. Она и в дорогом платье чувствовала себя рядом с маленькой и женственной Неру каким-то несуразным ребенком. Ее тело было сухим и тощим, под одеждой ребра натягивали кожу, руки и ноги были как тонкие ветки. В зеркале Юрина всегда в первую очередь видела не себя, а мальчишку, потому что таким было ее скучное тело. И сейчас ей не хотелось ничего снимать с себя, а Неру все равно добралась до молнии на спине и дернула замок вниз. 

 

Широкий рукав съехал по плечу; на светлую кожу плеснуло красного света.

 

Словно это был сигнал стоп, дорогу Юрине преграждал шлагбаум, и с Неру ее разделяли железные пути и поезд в метрах двадцати, еще тонувший в голубоватой дымке морозного зимнего дня. Все, что происходило в эту минуту между ними – было поездом, и Неру по ту сторону подбивала Юрину совершить безнадежное. И это была одна сторона правды. Другая же заключалась в том, что Юрина сама толкала себя кинуться наперерез.

 

Она думала, что успеет. В конце концов, бегала она всегда быстро.

 

Второй рукав соскользнул незаметно – Юрина сжала запястье Неру и почти твердо произнесла:

 

– Неру-сан, прими решение.

 

Из приоткрытого окна доносились звуки проезжающих автомобилей, из-за тонких стен – эхо чужой любви, в своей груди Юрина слышала голос быстро бьющегося сердца.

 

Неру вытянула Юрину к себе за мгновение до встречи с носом поезда. Она улыбнулась:

 

– Как пожелаешь.

 

И, даже если это все было огромной ложью, Юрина впервые за этот вечер улыбнулась Неру в ответ.

 

/

 

Неру была обнажена, платье алым знаменем распростерлось на постели; Юрина ласкала ее нежное и влекущее тело, с каждым следующим прикосновением захлебываясь все больше. В какой-то момент этого бесконечного вечера Неру стала одним сплошным импульсом, триггером схлопнутого сердца Юрины – она толкнула Юрину наружу, ничего не обещая, но сама будучи залогом.

 

Нежелание жить с недавнего времени всегда было в Юрине наружу, скрывать это было так же бессмысленно, как пытаться объяснить родителям, что ее проблемы были ничуть не меньше, чем их. Юрина пыталась по-наивности, лишь чуть позже поняв, что ей не помогут ни потому, что она была неубедительна, а потому, что для всех она оставалась ребенком, которому веры нет. Прятать свои чувства было незачем, Юрина прибывала в смятении, и стрессе, и под постоянным гнетущим ощущением своей бесполезности, и думала – иной раз стыдясь этого, – что ей кто-то нужен. Чужой и незнакомый, кто бы взял ее за руку и спас. Это было самым тайным, самым смущающим желанием, гораздо более неловким, чем сексуальные фантазии в ванной, чем все, что только можно представить, потому что это было честнее любого слова и мысли.

 

Неру протянула Юрине свою руку.

 

Возможно, стоило себя остановить, подумать лишние десять секунд, сделать глоток пинаколады, но Юрина была истощена, была голодной до человеческого принятия и понимания. И ухватилась за Неру с болезненным осознанием, что при любом исходе она ничего бы не потеряла.

 

Платье Юрины лежало рядом. Необоснованные страдания и агония отчаянного пятнадцатилетия утихли за прохладными ладонями Неру, ее жадным взглядом и поцелуем в губы сквозь красный неоновый свет.

 

/  
/  
/

 

Юрина сделала бросок практически через половину площадки, что выглядело невозможным, как из нереалистичного спокона, но мяч, обернувшись раз по кольцу, все-таки упал внутрь и несколько раз ударился о пол. Наверное, это длилось всего ничего, но Неру могла поклясться, что услышала оглушающую тишину, и тяжелое дыхание команд на площадке, и радостный вскрик Юрины следом; увидела почти по кадрам, как она, будто в замедленной съемке, оттолкнулась от пола и подпрыгнула, высоко выкинув руки. Спустя мгновение зал взорвался криками, а Шинтаро подскочил и захлопал в ладоши. Враз стало очень шумно и ярко.

 

Неру смотрела на площадку и не могла оторвать взгляда от сияющей улыбки Юрины. Даже с трибуны было видно, как она взмокла, выдохлась, но все равно сверкала, словно в эту самую секунду ее осветило солнце.

 

– Пойдем! – нетерпеливо окликнул Неру Шинтаро. – Хочу ее поздравить.

 

Неру чуть улыбнулась и приняла протянутую руку, вложив в нее свою ладонь. 

 

– У тебя чудесная сестра, – сказала она, не вдаваясь в то, что именно имела в виду.

 

– Ты не представляешь насколько, – согласился с ней Шинтаро.

 

Неру и правда не представляла, но теперь ей было интересно узнать. 

 

/  
/  
/

 

– Неру-сан? – недоуменно уточнила Юрина, будто неуверенная в том, кого выдела перед собой; она чуть шире приоткрыла входную дверь и тут же поежилась – утренняя улица была холодной, – но осталась топтаться на пороге. – Ты к Шинтаро?

 

– Он дома?

 

– Еще спит, – ответила Юрина и оглянулась. – Мне его разбудить?

 

Неру закачала головой:

 

– Не надо, – она сделала маленький шаг вперед. – Я к тебе.

 

Юрина удивленно подтянулась и качнулась с пятки на носок, словно не зная, что на это ответить. Возможно, она действительно не знала, потому что Неру тоже шла сюда без каких-то сформированных мыслей, а просто так. Не из-за того, что было неделю назад, потому что воспоминания той ночи были мутными, возникали в голове цветными вспышками, выглядели, как непроницаемо-черные глаза Юрины, как ее неподъемный взгляд. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы вернуться, но у Неру – помимо этого – оставалось еще кое-что. То, где Юрина была совсем другой, незнакомой и ослепительной.

 

Неру смотрела на Юрину, видела, что она, – как и Шинтаро – была гораздо выше и выглядела сильнее и серьезнее. В своей простой пижаме в мелкую полоску, босиком и с волосами, собранными в быстрый пучок – Юрина была такой, что Неру не понимала себя и свое сердце.

 

Она сказала: 

 

– Я хочу быть с тобой. 

 

И еще:

 

– Ты очаровала меня с первого взгляда.

 

На улице было тихо. День только начинался, солнце пряталось в блеклом тумане, но его короткие отблески цеплялись за лицо Юрины. В их свете Юрина выглядела непривычно мягкой и теплой. А еще Неру думала, что она была удивительно красивой.

 

Юрина снова посмотрела себе за плечо, обернулась к Неру. Ее ладонь намертво вцепилась в косяк.

 

– Я что-то должна сделать? – это был странный вопрос, но Неру показалось, что она поняла его суть.

 

Поэтому она ответила:

 

– Ничего, – Неру положила свою руку поверх руки Юрины. – Или все. Все что захочешь.

 

/  
/  
/

 

– Тебе понравилось на матче? – полюбопытствовал Шинтаро, когда они прогуливались вечером у побережья.

 

Неру задумчиво улыбнулась:

 

– Да.


End file.
